The Way It Is
by Hedonistic Opportunist
Summary: Kurogane just wants Fai to stay. Ficlet.


_**The Way It Is**_

Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

**A/N**:

First foray in the fandom. It's not a masterpiece, and might seem lack-lustre. Please forgive me. I was just trying to see if I could write those two at all.

All criticism accepted, but be nice? A lot of thanks goes to **istne-pieklo/****Shaitanah** for editing this, with the fandom. Any remaining errors are mine and mine alone XD.

---

It's all over, everything has fallen back into place and things should be simpler. Now, that he's finally back in Nihon, all issues should have been resolved.

_Only that they haven't been_, Kurogane thinks and feels like slamming his fist into the nearest wall, but doesn't because wasn't it his volatile temper that got him into that awful mess in the first place?

However, as he thinks of Tomoyo, his eyes soften, remembering that he's sworn himself to never let anything harm her or the country she lives in. Even if she teases him relentlessly or calls him a troublemaker.

But those are small matters and Kurogane doesn't mind them half as much as he claims he does. Especially since it's not her who's been giving him so much of a headache lately.

A voice from behind shatters through his thoughts like a shoe-sole crushing a cigarette, and brings Kurogane back to the present.

"Kuro-pon, you shouldn't frown that much – it hides your true self, which is really soft underneath the gruff exterior."

Kurogane shakes his head, but doesn't curse or exhibit any other sign of anger. Instead, he turns around to face the speaker, watching how the wind sweeps through Fai's hair; he still keeps it bound in a ponytail and wears the same clothes Kurogane first saw him in – and yet, things have changed. Even if Fai likes to pretend that they haven't.

"And you shouldn't smile so much when you don't mean it at all."

"Why? I'm not hiding anything." Fai smiles even wider and his blue eyes twinkle playfully.

"And you're not going to go anywhere, are you?" Kurogane asks, not bothering to play along with Fai's game – _been there, done that_.

"Where else could I go, Big Doggy? I can't leave."

Yet, Kurogane can see that it's another lie because - no matter how much Fai is smiling - there's uncertainty and sorrow lingering in those eyes and he's all tense, shoulders squared and hands balled to a fist. And it hurts Kurogane more than having his arm cut off because – once again – he's being pushed away.

Fai has definitely got something up his sleeve, and Kurogane resolves to find out what.

--

That night, Kurogane follows Fai who seems to have no intention of going to bed at all, inconspicuously like a ghost, soon reaching an area surrounded by trees: a light breeze makes some leaves rustle and Kurogane shivers slightly. Fai has stopped walking, and he takes a deep breath, evidently enjoying the freshness of the air.

"This won't be easy," Fai whispers to himself, and Kurogane hears him sigh heavily.

_This is the right moment_, he decides.

"Are you going to leave- without even saying goodbye?"

Fai freezes, and he turns around. This time, there's no smile gracing his features and Kurogane is glad because this, at least, is _real_.

"What do you think, Kuro-sama?" Fai asks. The moonlight gazing down on the world casts a greenly halo around him, creating a perfect contrast to the otherwise omnipresent darkness of the night.

Kurogane shakes his head. "I think you're an idiot for running away again. No, not only that: you're a coward."

"I'm not running away. I'm ready to embrace the future." Fai doesn't need to say anymore. Kurogane knows what he's intending to do: go back to Celes where the only thing he'd find would be dead ghosts haunting him for the rest of his existence. He doesn't want that. Fai has punished himself enough.

"Don't go back there."

"What else should I do?"

"Stay," Kurogane proposes, and it's really that simple to him.

Fai shakes his head, as if Kurogane had said something terribly naïve and stupid. "I can't, Kurogane. You've got your own life here. Now that our journey is over, your only duty lies with the princess. I've been intrud -"

"That's not true – and you know that," Kurogane interrupts, knitting his eyebrows together because he just doesn't like the way Fai is looking at him – doubting, insecure and afraid. Taking a deep breath, Kurogane listens to the sound of leaves rustling before he speaks again. "My duty does lie with Tomoyo, but it doesn't mean that there's no place for you here."

Fai chuckles, a hollow sound that slices through the otherwise silent night like a kitchen knife digs and twists itself into butter before cutting it in half.

He's doubting Kurogane and that sends sparks of rage running down his spine. Kurogane thinks that Fai should have it figured out by now -

In that brief instant, an epiphany flashes through Kurogane's brain.

Something needs to be done and - whatever needs to be done - Kurogane knows that it needs to be done _right now._

Kurogane pulls Fai close to him. And, before the other can even protest, Kurogane slams his lips against Fai's - it's something he feels he should have done a long time ago. Fai freezes and his eyes widen before the shock passes, and he leans against Kurogane.

It's by no means a romantic or even passionate kiss because neither of them really knows what they're doing. Not that it matters because, right now, Kurogane just wants Fai to stay.

"I need you – plain and simple," he says gruffly, hoping that Fai – who's not so much of a blockhead as he pretends to be – understands what he's really trying to say. It's not that he has problems articulating his feelings, it's just that Kurogane doesn't know how.

"Kuro-chan, you really are - _hopeless_," Fai admits, and then breaks into a small laugh. "But I wouldn't want to have it any other way."

Kurogane silently agrees.

--


End file.
